


La bolsa de marihuana de Holanda

by xXxXLupicideXxXx (NEPS338)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Marijuana
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEPS338/pseuds/xXxXLupicideXxXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holanda recibe una visita inesperada mientras esté fumando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La bolsa de marihuana de Holanda

**Author's Note:**

> Soy australiano y mi español es malo. Mi beta es NekoSan20196 (fanfiction.net).

Era la tarde y Lars (también conocido como Holanda o los Países Bajos) estaba sentado en casa fumando su precioso bolso de marihuana. Por desgracia, alguien estaba en la puerta y si Lars no se levantaba a abrir la puerta, ellos la romperían. La persona en la puerta era Dinamarca.

"Hola Holanda! No tengo dinero, ¿puedo pedirte prestado algo? Tengo que comprar más cerveza!" Le gritó, dejando escapar un sonoro eructo y lanzando lejos una botella de cerveza danesa que antes había estado bebiendo.

"No." Respondido Lars simplemente.

Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta en las narices, pero fue cuando el danés decidió entrar en la casa de Lars sin ser invitado. Curiosamente, el hombre más bajo olisqueó el aire.

"Lars, ¿por qué me huele marihuana por aquí?" Le preguntó.

"No es asunto tuyo ... " Dijo el hombre holandés con un gruñido.

En ese momento, Dinamarca vio la bolsa de marihuana.

"Impresionante! Es una bolsa de marihuana! Vamos a llegar alto!" Exclamó Mathias (Dinamarca).

Lars pegó su rostro.

"Fuera." Se quejó el hombre más alto.

Dinamarca hizo caso omiso de la petición, y en su lugar comenzó a fumar con la pipa ordinaria de Lars. En ese momento el holandés se dio por vencido y sólo agarró su pipa de agua y se fue a fumar con la estúpida nación.

"Lars, _usted es caliente!_ ¿Sabía usted que..?" Preguntó un muy drogado Dinamarca.

Holanda casi se atraganta con el humo de su pipa de agua!

" _¿Qué demonios...!?_ " Tosió.

Dinamarca se echó a reír.

"¿No puedo comentar sobre tu atractivo culo holandés?" Preguntado Mathias juguetonamente.

"Di algo como eso otra vez y te voy a patear el culo." Le dijo inexpresivo.

Dinamarca se encogió de hombros.

"Lo que sea, estoy hambriento!" Anunció.

Mathias entonces comenzó a tratar de comer el sofá de Lars.

"¿Por qué demonios estás tu tratando de comer mi sofá ...?" Preguntadó Holanda.

"Porque estoy hambriento!" Gritó Mathias alejarse del sofá.

Luego Dinamarca saltó sobre Holanda y le dio un beso muy seductor! Lars se ruborizó y empezó a respirar pesadamente mientras Mathias empezó a morder y chupar en su cuello.

"Ma-Mathias ~!" Él gimió, tratando de empujar lejos al el hombre más pequeño.

"Hmm, que linda y pequeña puta holandesa...~" Ronroneó Dinamarca mientras frotaba la entrepierna de Holanda.

En ese momento, Noruega abrió la puerta, se acercó y golpeó Dinamarca con un pescado gigante! Cosa que lo noqueó. Luego recogió a Dinamarca y lo tiró por encima de su hombro, antes de caminar hacia la puerta ahora destruida.

"Es mío... ~!" Gruñó Noruega.

Y luego se fue.

_**El Fin!** _


End file.
